A fucking B-day
by 3R-DT
Summary: Post 9x11. WINCEST algo ñoño


_**Una ñoñería para que la gemela deje de darme la vara con lo de escribir, Wincest of course**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking b-day, Dean<strong>

A Sam Winchester no le sorprende encontrar el Impala junto a la puerta del desguace abandonado. Tenía la intuición de que Dean estaría ahí y en efecto está… o debía estarlo.

Aparca el cacharro destartalado de Cas al lado y busca a su hermano entre la chatarra y los coches abandonados. No le encuentra ahí, le encuentra en la casa quemada hasta los cimientos. Entre los restos carbonizados y desmoronados.

Dean se levanta rápidamente del único peldaño que aún persiste y Sam reprime el "¡Dios mío!, ¿qué te ha pasado?" ante el lamentable aspecto del mayor. No sabe ahora cómo decirle que vuelva a casa, que podrán superar todo lo ocurrido porque todo lo que quiere es estrecharle entre sus brazos y demostrarle que no está solo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – y su voz es una llaga en carne viva

- Buscarte – responde intentando guardar un poco de firmeza en un ánimo que amenaza con desmoronarse – no tienes buen aspecto

- Es posible – responde Dean ausente tocándose la descuidada barba como si se diera cuenta de ella por primera vez - ¿Qué necesitas? ¿El diario de papá o el de Bobby?

- No, vengo a buscarte a ti – Sam avanza dos pasos, Dean retrocede uno y el menor comprende de golpe que su hermano ni imagina que viene por él - Vengo a llevarte a casa, conmigo

- Pero…

- Vamos a casa Dean – murmura suavemente cogiéndole de la chaqueta

- Creí que me querías lejos…

- No, tú querías alejarte – los ojos del mayor le miran confusos, como si no entendiera por qué está ahí o cómo le ha encontrado - yo no estaba preparado para retenerte, ahora sí lo estoy Dean.

- Soy peligroso, la gente que se acerca a mi… - No le deja terminar, no va a consentir que vuelva a decir que es veneno, le besa.

Dean intenta luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, por el bien de Sam tiene que alejarlo, es incapaz de hacerlo porque el castaño lo es todo para él. Se separa lentamente, implorante y a la vez decidido. Pero esta vez no podrá irse tan fácil, Sam está decidido.

- Vamos a casa Dean – y vuelve a cogerle de la chaqueta – por favor

El mayor está cansado, se siente perdido, y la estupidez que cometió al ir de caza con el rey del infierno le pesa sumándose a todo lo que tiene encima.

- Al menos un par de días, por favor Dean.

Asiente, un par de días, será como la despedida definitiva… Sabe que se está engañando a sí mismo.

- Dean – Sam necesita que le mire, necesita saber qué pasa por la mente del mayor – gracias

¿Gracias? El chico tiene que estar mal de la cabeza. El pecoso mira el coche de Cas aparcado junto al suyo… "Sí, ha perdido la cabeza"

- Gracias por salvar mi vida

- No Sam… no

Dean intenta huir de cualquier consuelo y que lo parta un rayo si va a dejarle sin obligarle a entender que un error, o quererle, no lo convierten en un monstruo. Lo acorrala contra el lateral del Impala.

- ¿Por qué no? – lo voltea del hombro – tú no mataste a Kevin, eso no fue tu culpa, ni la mía, fue de Gadreel

- Yo le traje, te engañé, sabía que había algo mal, que estaba mal, y no quise saberlo… nunca quiero saberlo…

- No podías saberlo

- Sólo arruino la vida de cualquiera que se me acerque

- No digas eso

- Es la verdad Sammy – sabe que no puede huir sin más, demonios, tampoco quiere marcharse, pero no se trata de lo que quiere sino de lo mejor para todos – mírate, si no hubiera ido a Stanford a buscarte ahora serías un abogado importante, o fiscal, con una esposa e incluso hijos…

- Sabes que eso no es cierto…

- Jo, Ellen, Bobby… incluso papá estaría vivo.

- Basta, no te hagas esto Dean

- Los ángeles estarían en el cielo, los demonios en su lugar, jamás habría habido leviatanes nuevamente sobre la faz de la tierra…

- ¡Basta!

- Tú tendrías tu vida, tu propia vida fuera de toda esta mierda que es la mía…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! – le coge la cara con las manos deseando apretar y estrujar hasta sacar todas esas ideas de su cabeza, respira hondo y le mira a esos ojos que son pozos oscuros de dolor – basta Dean, tú no eres responsable de eso, ¿recuerdas quién era el maldito? ¿Quién bebía sangre de demonio? No fue mi culpa y tampoco fue culpa tuya, ocurrió, y Dean, has salvado mucha más gente de la que has dañado, sé que no es justo, y que hubieras querido salvarlos a todos porque yo también hubiera querido salvarlos a todos. Pero estamos vivos, los dos, aquí, en este puto desguace, y si es necesario pelearé, te llevaré a casa como sea porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez, no lo soportaría. ¿Tú no podías permitir que muriera? Pues entérate de una cosa: yo tampoco puedo perderte.

- Eres una nenaza – se burla el pecoso

- ¿Me has llamado nenaza?

Lo alza en brazos tumbándolo sobre el capó del Impala sin atender a las advertencias de "como me lo abolles te la cargas, nenaza", le saca los pantalones, la chaqueta, le come la boca como ha querido hacerlo desde siempre.

"Esta barba es muy sexi de ver pero raspa, tío" musita mientras le besa cada centímetro del rosto "cuando lleguemos a casa tienes que afeitarte" Dean no tiene tiempo para responder, sus manos bajan hasta el trasero de Sam, acariciando, pellizcando, explorando.

Sam le mira en una muda pregunta. Dean le besa profundo, duro, sin devolverle una respuesta. La nieve hace acto de presencia y se meten en el asiento de atrás del coche que los ha acogido y protegido cada vez.

No importa el cuero desgastado y remendado que marca la piel desnuda de ambos, ni siguiera necesitan poner la calefacción mientras la nieve se deposita sobre el metal y el cristal ocultándolos del exterior.

Apenas la luz de cortesía les ilumina, no la necesitan, sólo las manos, los dedos, los labios, la piel. Saborearse como si fuera la última vez, darse como todas las veces, recibir todo el amor que no crees merecer pero que estás convencido de que el otro merece. Darlo todo.

Sam sabe que hoy Dean le necesita, por eso es él quien toma la iniciativa, es él quien avanza, con cuidad, con ternura, primero tantea con un dedo mientras la cara del mayor se oculta en su pecho dejándole hacer.

No tiene nada para suavizar la intrusión hasta que ve la ensalada de la hamburguesería en el asiento del copiloto. Coge la bolsa y saca el mini botecito de aceite "¿Esto es para ti?" sabe que no, los envases de lo que ha cenado Dean están también en la bolsa. "Parece que sí" sonríe por primera vez su hermano.

Usa el aceite, en sus dedos, en la entrada, empujando, embadurnando, ensanchando, al principio es difícil y Dean resopla entre dientes, pero no le deja parar. Se relaja, se vuelve más sencillo meter otro dedo, otro más. Es lo que quiere y la mirada del rubio ya no es oscura, es… No puede describirlo porque sus propios ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Sustituye los dedos por su miembro y se mete dentro, no es suficiente, quiere estar tan dentro que nunca más pueda alejarse. Dean se engancha a él con las piernas, haciéndole entrar aún más, se muerde los labios tan fuerte que va a acabar haciéndose herida. Lo sujeta por la cintura y profundiza, y el mayor no puede evitar un gemido.

Con la mano libre comienza a masturbarle, el respingo de Dean provoca que su cabeza de con el techo del Impala y se ríe sin dejar de acariciar su miembro.

"Joder Sammy, si sigues así me voy a correr" gruñe el mayor intentando apartarle de su pene. "¿No quieres?" insiste el pequeño, aunque lo de pequeño se lo estaba pensando Dean porque el puñetero crío la tiene de grande como un caballo. "Para un poco" "¿Seguro?" se lo piensa porque realmente no quiere que pare pero es como si aguien le premiara cuando no lo merece… "Si, para"

Sam se separa, pero sigue masturbándole sin piedad, no era eso, era todo lo contrario y ahora que se ha salido y que siente el trasero ardiendo y la enorme erección del castaño rozándose entre sus muslos inmovilizados por los casi cien kilos de Winchester que tiene encima, pierde el control y se corre sin poder evitarlo.

- Eres un capullo – se queja jadeando

- No querías que me corriera y no lo he hecho…

- No era eso – gruñe avergonzado

- ¿Entonces?

- Da igual – se enfurruña mirando el enorme cuerpo del castaño con su enorme erección sobre él, la señala - ¿y ahora que hacemos con eso?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Le mira a los ojos y Sam tiene su respuesta, lo gira, y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo, lo penetra tan profundo que es casi una posesión y Dean se siente bien así, tanto que se correría otra vez si el puñetero crío no lo acabara de dejar seco. "Voy a correrme Dean" susurra el castaño en su espalda mientras muerde inconscientemente sus hombros. "Hazlo" pide el pecoso antes de sentir cómo se consuma la posesión.

Sam se queda dentro unos minutos, sale, se limpia, le limpia, le abraza como sólo permite al jodido crío que le abrace. Por un rato parece que el mundo no es un lugar vacío, que puede tener alguien a su lado sin que ocurra ninguna catástrofe y entonces el menor ve la marca.

- ¿Qué es esto? – y el corazón se congela en su pecho porque contarle qué es y cómo la ha conseguido lo va a volver a alejar de su lado – Dean, ¿no habrás hecho alguna estupidez?

- Es la marca de Caín – responde porque ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, le va a dejar antes o después, cuanto más rápido sea menos dolerá – el mismo Caín me la dio para poder manejar la primera espada.

El castaño se viste, pensativo, mientras él le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho desde que se separaron. No le interrumpe, cuando Dean dice "Eso es todo", abre la puerta y sale del coche dejándole solo y desnudo. Solo.

Escucha la puerta del trasto de Cas y cierra los ojos, vuelve a escucharla y se encoge sobre sí mismo preparándose a oír el ruido del viejo y cascado motor calentando para irse como si fuera el ruido de un látigo sobre su conciencia. No escucha nada de eso porque Sam está de vuelta, le toca y no está enfadado ¿Cómo es que no está enfadado?

- Está un poco quemada, pero la he hecho yo

No lo entiende, ¿de qué está hablando? Abre los ojos y ve ante él lo que intenta ser una tarta de manzana. "Feliz cumpleaños Dean" musita el menor con una sonrisa indecisa, el rubio lo mira, y mira el pastel, y lo vuelve a mirar y no entiende nada.

- Feliz cumpleaños – repite Sam y Dean rompe a llorar sin control, el menor pasa sobre la tarta sin despachurrarla de milagro y lo abraza, también llora porque aunque Dean no lo sepa, sabe exactamente lo que siente, le acaricia la espalda y lo acuna entre besos y palabras de consuelo – lo sé, te tengo, te quiero…

Y un rato después se irán a casa, porque ese búnker que les mostró Henry Winchester es ahora su hogar. Y ni te imagines que Dean se ha olvidado de la tarta, sólo que no llegó a Kansas por mucho que Sam le regañara por conducir y comer al mismo tiempo. Porque podría estar quemada, falta de azúcar y seca, pero era la mejor tarta del mundo.


End file.
